


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Powers and crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: While riding through a town I stop at a diner. One thing led to another and now I have two lumberjacks in the car passed out and a dead demon in the trunk. As time passes I realize that the Winchesters are my new family. They protect me from ups and downs. Downs include me finding out I have incredible powers inside of me that start to unlock a few at a time. But with every supernatural creature on earth after me, my powers growing, and Chuck getting involved, it cant get any worse. Can it? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey freaks, geeks, and dorks of all ages.  
> Here it is! The redone version of WCPGW!  
> So I'll fill in some plots and add more details with every chapter. Thanks for reading!

My busted up car pulled into the parking lot of the old diner as the sun was setting making me temporarily blind as I started to park. I pulled in and parked next to an Impala observing the diner in front of me. It was shabby and was being helped together by duct tape and vines. The front door had a few wooden steps that could snap at any minute. But I just stopped for something to eat, not a 5-star meal so I didn't mind. I turned off the car and grabbed my bag from the back seat. I opened it to make sure I had everything. "Clothes, cash, gun, and bathroom stuff. Perfect." I took the gun out and made sure it was loaded before folding a piece of clothing over it to make sure if anyone got into it it wouldn't show. 

My boots made dust fly up as I walked up the wooden steps and pushed open the doors to the diner. There weren't many people in the small space. If you were to guess what a beat up old diner looks like you would probably be spot on with this place. The back of the room was lined with booths and tables while the middle had a small bar that also leads into the kitchen. All of the seats had cushions but almost all of them had giant tears in them showing the yellow stuffing inside them. The carpet was stained and spotted while the pealing red and green paint fell from the walls.

I sat down on one of the stools at the bar placing my bag down next to me. The counter was sticky wet and dry at the same time making me decide to keep my elbows off the table. A waitress with a blue shirt and black jeans approached me. "Hi. What do you want?" 

"Just a burger and fries please. With a sprite." I answered. She didn't say anything after that, she just stormed off. The people in the diner were mumbling quietly to each other making the loud 2000's pop songs very apparent in the background. An old married couple sat there quietly, sometimes breaking into a fight that lasted 2-3 minutes before being so quiet you could have thought they had died. The waitress was snooty and uptight without thinking twice about it and I didn't even see more than the chef's hat. There was a booth at the back of the restaurant with two men in it. One had red hair and a denim jacket on while the other had bright blond hair with a brown jacket and black jeans on. They seemed to come from two different worlds and seemed to be staring intensely at these other two men. 

Finally, there were these other two guys. They sat on the farthest part of the bar. It could be seen that they were both tall even by them just sitting down. The taller man had brown hair that went to his shoulders. He wore a brown jacket with a blue flannel underneath with jeans and boots. The other guy had blond hair and green eyes that could be seen from a mile away and wore a dark green jacket, jeans and boots on.

While I questioning why my eyes were so drawn to these two I didn't even notice the waitress approach. She slammed the plate down in front of me so abruptly that it surprised me. I look at my food then went to look back up at her. "Thank..." She walked away before I could say finish. "..you." 

As I finished my fries I heard one of the men talk to the other. "Dean no, leave the girl alone." I looked back over to the two giants. The blondie was staring straight at me. He smirked when he saw I noticed him. He smiled a little wider and lifted an old coffee mug at me. 

I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of it and smiled back at him. He turned to his friend and said something before standing up to walk over. I quickly finished my drink almost excited to have him come and hit on me. Suddenly a hand slammed against the counter next to me. I looked up smiling but my smile faded quickly as I came face to face with the red-haired guy. "Hey, babe wanna get out of here?" He said in a smooth tone. His hair fell in front of his face and he tried blowing it away. I could see out of the corner of my eye that the blondie was watching with a disappointed look on his face. 

"Get a life." I answered standing up. I slammed some money on the table and started to walk away before a hand grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I ended up facing the guy again. He started to pull me in for a kiss. I could see the blondie start to approach with his friend ready to intervene as well. 

I could handle this myself though. Without hesitation, I punched him in the cheek making him fall back on a stool. "Fuck off," I said pulling my bag back up my shoulder as I walked out of the doors not looking back. 

I opened my car door placing my bag on the seat. I was just about to get in before I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned to be face to face with the red haired man once again. My eyes met with his but I didn't see dark brown ones they once were. They were black. Pure black covering the whole eye. He pulled me closer. "Come on baby you know you want to." 

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled as he pulled me closer. He grabbed my arms then he twisted me back around and wrapped a rope of some kind around my wrists. He pushed my back and started to walk me towards a crappy car. I struggled and pulled and they started to come loose. "What are you doing?" "You're too dangerous to teleport. I hope you like dark spaces." He pushed me a bit farther towards his dark car. "Let go of me you piece of shit!" I kept trying to pull away from him. "Hey! Hey!" I screamed for anyone inside of the diner to hear. "No ones coming so just shut up and get in there." This guy had the strength of a giant so I would have to find another way. But I was having trouble thinking of anything. All I could think about was that I was being kidnapped for rejecting a guy. I mean come on! He kept walking me towards a crappy car while I still struggled to get free.

Then it hit me. Well, I guess It was more of me hitting him. I slammed my head back against his head and he lost his balance and stumbled back. My head was pounding. The world was spinning. My hair flew in front of my face and I snapped it back. He stood back up holding his nose and when he pulled his hand away I saw blood streaming down his face. 

"Should have guessed you were a fighter." He ran forward and hit me in the stomach. I slumped forward coughing and gasping for breath. "You know they always said you would just be a weak little girl." He came forward and grabbed my hair and pulled it to where I could look at him. "Think you could prove them wrong for me?" I growled and kicked him in the stomach when he didn't expect it. He arched forward and stumbled back once again. I was infuriated. Finally freeing myself from the ropes I ran forward and punched him in the cheek. His head went side to side as I hit him over and over again. He looked at me with a black eye and blood all over his face.

"Who are they?" I asked as I backed up ready to fight. He smirked and I became confused. He pushed his hand out and I flew backward hitting the ground hard and sliding until the dirt slowed me down. 

"You just won me lots of money." He wiped some of the blood from his face. I was far away from him now. I was almost right next to my car. My bag with my gun was in the my the front seat. "I'm so glad this was harder than I expected. You weren't even supposed to be here. We weren't even trying to find you." He slowly strode towards me. "Oh, but how happy Crowley will be to see you. His ultimate package. The ultimate weapon. Ours for the taking." His eyes flashed black once again.

I started to back towards my car. "What are you? What weapon?" I said trying to distract him long enough for me to get to my car. 

"You really have no clue who you are." His smile faded as if he was thinking something over. "You're unmolded. Some would do anything to get their hands on you. Monsters, angels, anyone who is against Crowley would kill for you." There was a long pause. I backed up more furiously until I hit the open car door right next to the Impala. My head was still dizzy from earlier so I needed him to be closer to get a good shot. 

"I'm nothing." He was closer now but not close enough. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about but please just leave me alone." The blood that seeped from my skin dropped and mixed with the dirt making a long trail. The guy walked along this trail straight towards me.

"Really? So you never thought you were different? Never predicted something or had visions?" My face fell. "So you have. Good. They're coming and you can't stop them. And whoever has you well, they become more powerful than ever. That's why you're the weapon."

I reached into my bag and pulled out the gun from the bottom and aimed it at him. I shot him in the chest 3 times and his body jerked back with every shot. He was about 5 feet behind my car. His body was bleeding from all three wounds. But he didn't fall. He didn't scream. He smiled. "You really thought that was gonna work." He stood up tall. He flicked his hand and my gun flew. "And after all we've been through." I stood up shocked and afraid. I stumbled behind the car door. He kept following me.

"You can fight" I leaned on the hood of the Impala. I crept around the car. "You can run." I tripped and grabbed the handle to the door. The door opened slightly. I could see a knife sitting on the cup holder. "And you can hide." I opened the door blocking his path to me. I reached into the car and grabbed the knife. I came back out went to look at him but he wasn't there. Then his voice came from behind me. "But we will always find you. You'll be a freak. And. you. can't. stop. it." I spun around with the knife in hand and stabbed him in the stomach. A slight orange glow emitted from his whole body. The dark life left his eyes as his body fell to the ground. 

His body lay at my feet with blood seeping out surrounding my feet. "No..no no. Not again." The sun was gone and the only light that could be seen was from the diner. My head was still spinning but the feeling of blood on my hands didn't help. I took a step forward around the body and leaned on the car for support. I needed to get help. I was going to faint. I almost made it to the door before my knees caved in. I fell to the dirt floor leaving bloody handprints on the ground. 

I had cuts all over my body and a headache that could go on for days. I fell on my back with my legs twisted. My hair lay extended on the dirt ground. "I am nothing. I will always be nothing." Bruised and bloody I lay in front of a diner that was held together by vines and duct tape. I felt like that more than ever. The stars seemed to shine brighter than ever. Then like something was starting the stars became brighter and brighter before everything went black. Without sound. Without movement.


	2. I'm driving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say people are dead and two men are in the car with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for your patience. I'm having some health problems right now. So chapters for this and a few more of my stuff are going to be coming slowly. This chapter is just where she meets them and to set up a few things. Please leave a comment any feedback is good. :)

"Wake up Kennedy. It's time to get going." A voice sounded in my head making me flick my eyes open. I was comfortable. The feeling of the ground did not feel like.. the ground. It felt like when you lay on a memory foam for the first time. The moon was set right above me with only a few stars surrounding it. I sat up feeling around me and noticing flowers had been set under and around me. "How the hell?" They were bright red with yellow tips and all seemed to come out of nowhere. I hadn't been moved but here they were. I had no cuts or bruises. I was oddly alright. 

My hair wasn't a tangled mess as usual. It was braided to the side, nice and neat. A few flowers were braided in. Someone put flowers around me and braided my hair while I slept and I never noticed. A necklace hung around my neck. It wasn't mine. It was a red jewel with a thick silver chain that hung around my neck. I was so freaked out about everything that I almost forgot a key notion. 

I have a dead body to deal with. 

Unfortuantly dead bodies dont just dissapear. I pushed on my knee to help me stand and slowly started to walk back over to the entrance of the diner. As I approached the door I realized there was no sound coming from inside. Just silence. 

Right to the front of the entrance puddles of blood spread across the room. Bodies lay dead on the floor with their throats slit wide open. They all had the same look of shock upon their faces as if they all had been killed unaminously. My knees became weak and i fell forward dipping my knees in blood. My mind broke down as my eyes welled up with tears. "How could someone do this." They all had the same flowers placed on their torsoe. The same ones i had woken up to. 

SuddenlyI heard a soft moaning from the corner of the room. I got on my feet and ran through the spilled blood. In the corner were three bodies. One of which was the person who was sitting with the dead monster outside. I walked over to him warily. His skin was wet but yet burning hot like someone was burning him. He was dead. There was no blood around. He didn't die like everyone else. 

Then once again the two guys in flannel lay next to each other. One had a steak knife in his hand while the integer had a flask with water in it. I stood up and walked over to the two guys on the floor. The blondie had his hand on the other guy's neck In a protective position. I checked their pulse. "Holy shit they're alive." Both of them had a faint pulse. They both had cuts going up and down their legs and arms. Small things of blood surrounded them where they lay. If I didn't do anything they would die from bleeding out. I had to find a sewing kit or something. 

I searched the blondie and found a car key to guess what car? The Impala. How ironic. I went out to the car and pulled open the back seat and it's as if someone put it there on purpose. A sewing kit was in the center of the seats. I grabbed it and ran back inside. Sewing up the boys was easier than I thought but harder than I wanted it to be. They would be ok. But I needed to leave now. I couldn't be caught here. 

I ran to my car and jumped in. I Stuck the keys in the ignition but the car didn't start. I tried again. Nothing. "Oh come on!" I yelled out loud. I ran to the back of the car and looked underneath. Someone cut my brake and fuel lines. I wasn't going anywhere in my car. "Whoever is screwing with me, you could cut it out now!" I screamed to the sky. I couldn't leave. Not with my car at least.  
~  
I drove down the deserted road with three other people in the car. A dead monster in the trunk and two men in flannel. Blondie in the front seat beside me and the giant in the back lying down. I gave it more thought and realized it would probably be best if I didn't leave two wounded men passed out on the dirty floor of the diner. I had to leave town as soon as possible. So I tore all the license plates off of my car and wiped down everything so no fingerprints could be found. Right now the last thing I wanted was to be wanted for murder. 

Every time I would hear either man grown or moan I would hope for them to wake up. I wanted to know what happened inside the diner while I was away. But right now I was ok. Not freaked out or anything. The car actually helped with that. I took the guys impala. Considering how old the car was but how good it looked I thought it might be important to them. But it was one of the best cars. It drove smooth and the music these guys had was pretty good. 

We were just heading out of town when the blondie started to move. "Sam?" He moaned as he tried to sit up. He groaned with pain before sinking back down again. 

"Hey hey be careful. I stitched you up but it's pretty raw." I said to him trying not to freak him out. 

"Where's Sam?" 

"The tall guys in the back. He's fine but he had some deep cuts in his legs. He'll have a hard time walking for a few days." He sat up slowly and blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. 

"You're that chick from the diner."

"Not much of a chick. But thanks. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"You left and we started to hear fighting outside. Sam and I tried to run out to see what was wrong but this guy came and blocked us." 

"That's it?" 

"That's it." 

"So maybe another one of those monsters things." I whispered under my breath. 

"Monster?" Blondie asked. 

"Well um...ya. Monster." 

"What happened?" 

I gripped the steering wheel. He noticed my frustration. "The guy who was flirting with me attacked me. He kept saying he was there for a package. He told me I was special but of course, I didn't believe him. We fought but he didn't stop so I shot him. It didn't work. He was alive and had dark black eyes. Pure evil eyes. There was a knife in this car that killed him but I got scratched up." Dean looked at my arms. I forgot there was nothing there. But he didn't say anything. "I passed out and when I came to everyone except you and your friend were dead." 

"So why are you driving my car?" 

"Hey buddy you and your friend back there were dying. And considering your stash of weapons in the trunk I don't think you want the police finding those. I would have taken my car but someone cut the brakes and the gas line." 

"And what did you do with the monster's body?" He asked. 

I didn't answer right away. "He's in your trunk." 

"Good." 

I was confused. "Why is that good?" 

"You killed a demon." 

"A what?"

"A demon."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"You're taking this well. Maybe too well."

"After what I went through tonight I'm not surprised."

"So you believe me?" 

"I don't have a reason not to." 

There was silence for a few miles. "So where are we headed?" He asked me interrupting the silence. 

"There's a town in a few miles. We could grab a room to rest up in then I could be on my way."

He looked skeptical. "Maybe you should stay with us."

"Why?" 

"The demon said he came for a package and attacked you. You could be in actual danger. The other people at the diner were just collateral damage. My brother and I, we deal with this sort of stuff. We could protect you until we know you are out of harm's way." 

"So everyone who died, that was my fault?" He looked out the window. He was thinking. I sighed. I didn't have anything to go back to and he was right. "Fine," I said with stress in my voice. We sat there for a few miles with Random songs playing in the background. 

"By the way I'm Dean Winchester. That's my brother Sam." He said with a smirk. 

I kept my eyes on the road and didn't smile. "I'm Kennedy."

~

I drove away from the mini-mart with coffee and donuts in the passenger's seat. But I'll be honest I didn't actually come out here for breakfast. I almost stole the car. I know I know. It's wrong and stuff but I didn't know these guys and Dean wanted me to stay. I'm not sure what happened at the diner but I want no part of it. But what's the point? If something is happening and I'm involved I'm pretty sure I'm safer with these two idiots. 

I parked the car back into the blue swallow motel parking lot once again. I made sure the car was exactly the way I found it. If dean freaked out that I drove the car he would be furious if I damaged it. 

I opened the door to the room with the key in one hand and the food in the other. When I looked inside I saw Sam sitting on the bed. He didn't notice me but I was actually excited to meet him. "So you must be Sam." His head snapped toward the door. 

"Ya..um ya I am." He said rubbing his eyes. I placed the food on the table and started walking towards him. Sam tried to stand up but fell instead. I grabbed him before he hit the floor. "Nice reflexes." He chuckled. I walked him over to the table and sat him down. 

"You are going to have a hard time walking for a while. I tried to help but it's probably not the best so please be careful." I grabbed he coffee and put one in front of sam. He smiled at him in an awkward way. His hair fell in front of his face when he looked down which made me laugh. I pushed the small box of donuts into the middle of the table.

"Thanks." He smiled as he grabbed a donut. 

"Ya sure." I said looking down not wanting to make it weird. 

Behind us the bathroom door opened and Dean emerged with a towel in his hand. He had small red cuts on his face from the night before. "Morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" I didn't realize he was talking to me. "Earth the Ken!" 

"Oh me?" I looked up realizing he was talking to me. "Crappy." Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean walked over to the table and sat down. They both looked at me. I looked up at them with my mouth full of donut. "Um, what?" 

"Sorry we just wanted to thank you." Sam said as Dean realized there were donuts on the table. He smirked.

"For what?" 

"For uh saving our lives." 

"Um ya sure. No problem... I guess." I stumbled through my words before taking a drink of my coffee.

"Ya thanks for the donuts too." Dean lifted the donut in his hand at me with a smile. I laughed under my breath. He took a bite of the donut and talked with his mouth full. "So how's are our friend in the trunk?" Dean asked

"Dead." I said laughing at myself. 

"Who?" Sam questioned

"Oh ya that's right you were passed out. Apparently, a Demon tried to take me. I was some sort of package. So using that weird knife you guys had in your car now he's dead." I said while eating another bite of my donut. 

"And you're ok with that?" 

"I killed someone. Demon or not it's hard to be ok with that."

"Believe me it's better with him dead." Dean said. 

"So is there a place you call home?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ya it's a few hours away." Sam answered.

"Ok." I answered as I rubbed the necklace. "If we're going we should go soon." I stood up pushing my chair back. 

"What's with the flowers?" Dean asked. "Not judging you just don't seem like that type of girl." Dean motioned to the braid. 

"Uh well, When I fainted I woke up with it like this. A bunch of the same flowers were planted around me as well. And this is around my neck." I Pulled up the necklace from inside my shirt. Dean and Sam gave each other looks. They stood up. 

"We should get going then." Sam said limping to get to his bag. I went to grab the keys but dean snatched them before I could.

"I'm driving." He said with a strong tone looking straight into my eyes. I threw my arm up in surrender. He started walking but fell his ankles gave out and he fell to the floor. 

"I don't think so. If you can't walk you can't drive." I helped him up then I grabbed the keys out of his hand. "I'm driving." I collected all of my stuff then headed out to the car. Sam sat in the back and Dean sat in the front pouting. He didn't look too pleased.

We drove without stopping for 4 hours. I and Sam talked as dean pouted. Sam told me about where they lived. How it was had books everywhere and it was huge. And when we finally arrived it rendered me speechless (which is incredibly hard.) Books lined the walls and the halls were huge. "Wow," I whispered to myself continuously. I started to look at the books when Sam snuck up behind me. 

"Having fun?" He laughed under his breath. 

"Ya. All these books, this is so cool."

He laughed. "Come on. Your rooms this way." 

"What happened to Dean?" I asked as I walked down the hall with Sam. We passed a door.

"Trying to sleep! So keep it down!" Dean yelled from the inside of the door. 

Sam and I laughed out loud as we kept walking. We finally arrived at the room. "You know where Dean's room is. Mine is down the hall if you need anything." I opened the door to see a bed and a few desks around the room. 

"Thanks Sam." I said.

"Ya no problem. Good Night." He waved his hand as he shit the door behind him. 

"Night." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


	3. I get an eye exam from an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wake up with a strange guy poking and hovering over me it can't be that much of a surprise that I freak out. It has been a few weeks since I arrived at the bunker and the boys are really kind and kinda dorky. But with one phone call a whole day can go sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope your liking this. I know it's awkward and short but I'm trying. This chapter starts to show some charecter relationships and stuff and it starts to move the story along. The next chapter is going to a big one story wise so it might take a while before it comes out. Anyway enough babbling. Enjoy!

For anyone who didn't know, if you wake up with a guy poking your eyeball you should probably run. But if you don't run you will probably jump. But a warning, if you jump it might happen that you collide heads with this person. And if you do end up colliding heads with that person get away from them as quickly as possible so they do not grab you or anything of yours.

I did not know this. Seriously they should teach stuff like this in schools.

I had been at the bunker for a few weeks now. Dean was teaching me how to fight and defend myself and Sam helped me with the knowledge of everything I might be fighting. Sometimes it was the other way round. For the first few days, boys still were having trouble walking so I mostly made the meals because if I'm here I might as well help with something. And it just kept going. I made a pie. I don't think it's there anymore though. Every day was reading fighting and eating. And honestly, it was amazing.

The night before Dean told me that his friend Castiel was going to come. See if he knew anything about the demon and why it was after me. I was too tired to ask questions so I just nodded and headed to bed. I really (really) should have asked some questions. 

That morning when I opened my eyes to see a man hovering over me I'm not sure who was more startled. Our eyes locked instantly which honestly was more awkward than anything. I freaked out and jumped up. Unfortunately, I hit heads with him. I slammed back into my pillow rubbing my head. He stood up unaffected. I slightly opened my eyes enough to see him see and yank off my necklace. "Hey!" I sat up instantly and jumped off the bed to the other side. "Give that back!" I put my hands on the bed ready to tackle this guy if he made a run for it. He didn't seem like the talking type apparently. He just looked at the necklace than back at me before disappearing. "What the-" 

I ran to the door and ran down the hall towards the library. Maybe Sam and Dean could help me get my necklace back and also find out why a guy showed up in my room and gave me freakin eye exam! I finally reached the room and I looked around to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table with toast and coffee. They were both on their computers. They were completely unaware of me being there. 

When they finally noticed me they took a double take when they noticed I was panting. "You ok?" Sam asked.

"No." I gripped my knees trying to catch your breath.

"Why? What happened?"Dean asked.

I stood up straight finally catching my breath. "Well, I don't know? Maybe if I wake up with someone giving me a freaking eye exam! And to take the cake he took my necklace." I pointed to my neck showing them where it was. It didn't take more than a half a second for the guy with the blue eyes to show up right next to dean. Dean turned to the guy unsurprised.

"Hey Cas." 

"Hello dean. Sam." This Cas guy brought his gaze upon me. I noticed he had my necklace hanging from his hand. "Hello." He said with a sweet voice. 

"Hi...... Can I have my necklace back and oh maybe an explanation?!" Sam and Dean looked lost. "This is the guy who gave me an unwanted eye exam in my sleep." 

"Cas?" Dean motioned towards this Cas guy.

"Who else would it be?" I spoke in a snippy tone. Cas stood there studying 

"I'm sorry about that. They asked me to help and I thought I should do it when you were unconscious because then you wouldn't squirm." 

"Ya that's not the best idea ever Cas." Dean said annoyed and laughing at the same time. I gave Dean a look that said still here. "Oh sorry, Kennedy this is Castiel. Castiel this is Kennedy. He's an angel." I waved my hand at him sort of sarcastically. He did it back. 

Cas walked over to Sam and handed him my necklace and a paper. "What's this?" Sam asked Cas.

"Read it." Cas said before walking around to read it with him. Sam read the page while studying the necklace closely. 

"Kennedy where did you get this?" He asked. I wasn't sure what was happening. 

"When I passed out at the diner I woke up with it on. It was weird but I didn't think much of it. Why?" 

"It's the hidden jewel."

"The what?" Dean asked standing up. 

"This necklace hides you from everything ever created. People who have had this necklace are hidden from everyone. Demons, angels, monsters, everything. The only people that could find him were God and a select group of angels." 

"So why would I have it?" I asked looking at the paper myself now. 

"Because someone wants you hidden." 

"Ya I get that. But hide me from what?"

"Well you didn't get it till then so whoever is after you then they were probably close." Dean said. 

"But why me?"

Deans phone rang. We all turned to face the phone that ruined a conversation. Dean picked it up and answered the call. But his face darkened. He placed it on speaker. "Hello, boys." We all stood still not willing to move. "Not to be invading your privacy or anything but you have something I want."

Dean was the first to speak. "What do you want Crowley?" 

"The girl." Dean looked at me and I looked at him with the same look on our faces. Worried faces.

"We don't have anyone else with us." Sam answered. 

"Don't be daft squirrel. Lying to me is not a good idea. I know you have her. I watched her drive away with you boys in the car. I doubt you let her go." 

I leaned towards Cas and whispered. "Who is Crowley?" He didn't even turn his head. He just became more upset and angry. 

"The king of hell." He responded. He looked at me with a worried face. "Here." He handed me the necklace. "Keep this on and stay quiet." He seemed serious. 

"Ah the hidden jewel. I'm not sure who gave it to you but they do know their magical objects. Hiding her from demons monsters and angels. Whoever has her will be powerful." 

"And you called because you think we're just going to hand her over to you?" Dean said 

"Well You have two options. Hand her over and you'll have less to deal with. Don't hand her over and you'll have me to deal with." I backed up. I trust them. I really do. But that's kicked me in the ass before and I won't let it happen again. I'm not going any king of hell. If I had to run I would. 

"Not an option." Dean answered quickly. He looked at me mouthing the words it's ok. 

"Oh well. Eventually, I'll get my hands on her. You'll be dead and once again she'll have no one. And it will be all her fault. Isn't that right Kennedy?" All the boys looked at me. I was so scared I didn't even notice. 

"No. No, no I didn't kill them." Cas looked at me. 

"And I never said you did. But it was your fault. They told you to run. And you ran. Demons were after you." 

"And why would demons even take a single look at me?" Castiel grabbed my arm. I looked at him and he had eyes that said calm down. 

"You just can't except that you are special, can you? The demon was telling the truth. You are special. Monsters, demons, and angels everywhere will want a piece of you. Well once they realize who you are they will. I'm just an early bloomer." Silence fell on the room. 

"That would explain a lot." Castiel said next to me looking at Dean. 

"Cas!" Dean yelled. 

"Listen your parents got in the way. They knew what you're going to become and they didn't want to stop it. So they fought. And they fought well. But in the end, they were gone. I should know. I was the one who killed them." The phone went dead. Dean, Sam, and Cas all looked at the phone. By the time they looked at me, I was gone. 

~

I stormed out of my room down the hall and into the library. I just wanted to go. They didn't hurt me in any way. Quite the opposite actually. They made me feel like myself again. Like I actually had someone and something to live for. They became my family. But this Crowley guy was threatening everything. If I stayed I could hurt them. I can't that happen. I won't let that happen!

I snuck up the stairs as quietly as I could. I got to the top and started to open the door but a deans voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'm a.... I'm going out for some food." 

"With your bag? I Don't think so." He started to walk up the stairs. "Come on let's talk about this."

"Talk about what dean? About how it's not my fault. About how I shouldn't worry about Crowley, the fucking king of hell! I'm leaving because if I don't I could hurt you. And I'm not hurting anyone else." I started to open the door but dean grabbed my wrist. I gave him a dirty look. 

Behind us footsteps started to approach. Sam walked into the room very confused. "What's going on?" Dean gripped my wrist and started to drag me down the stairs.

"She was trying to leave without telling us." He yanked my hand. 

"Why?" Sam asked. We were in the middle of the room now. Cas walked in behind Sam. 

"She is afraid that her being here is going to hurt us." I dropped my bag at my feet.

"Kennedy if Crowley right and people are out for you then it's not safe to go out by yourself."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking if I'm gone you guys could live your lives. Him threatening your life is one thing but if I do end up with powers how are we going to deal with that?" 

"We'll deal with it." Dean said. "But you can't just walk out of here and try to deal with it yourself. That makes things worse." 

"And what's the better solution huh?"

There was a second without anyone talking. "So what's your plan?" Sam cut in. "Are you going to Crowley? Going on your own?" 

"I've got to keep moving. I did that before. The only time I actually got caught by a demon is when I met you. So if I keep doing what I was doing then I would be fine." 

"And what if that doesn't work." Dean responded. My face fell. "What will running solve?" He walked towards me. "You are not a coward. So running isn't like you. So what's the point of running away?!?"

"I just can't lose anyone else." I whispered under my breath. 

"What?" Dean asked 

"I..I can't lose anyone else. Not again." Everything went quiet. 

Sam spoke first. "Kennedy, what exactly happened to your family?" He walked towards you with a puppy dog look on his face.

I took a deep breath. "My family... m..my parents.... they were amazing. They cared for me they... they loved me. I was 15. Not that old. I thought I knew what I was doing. I thought I knew better. It was late and we were walking down this alley and two men came out of nowhere and attacked us. My mom and dad told me to run. And I did. When I came back with other people they were dead. Throats slashed. Blood everywhere. I should have stayed. I should have fought or done something but I ran. I've always blamed myself but now I know that they came for me I just... I can't let it happen to anyone else." I turned to go but stepped right in front of me.

"I can not let you leave." Cas said putting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Why? If I leave I save your lives. I take a burden off. And if I do turn out to have these "powers" you don't have to deal with them. You don't have to deal with me. So let me go." Dean became angry. He tenses up and started yelling. 

"We know how to take care of ourselves. Ok?" Dean said roughly pointing his finger down. "We have lost people. People we care about. You feel like If you did one thing differently, one thing, you could have saved them. But it doesn't happen like that. You can stay with us. Hunt with us. You know how and your good at it! Even if you are special we will figure it out. And if people come for you bring it on. We'll take care of you. I'll take care of you. I'de rather have you. Burden or not " He was mad at himself more than anyone.

He looked at me with understanding. My eyes teared up. Dean walked up to me and hugged me. I pulled away from him and wiped a tear. "Listen. I'm only staying to keep your asses in line got that?" I laughed. He laughed and hugged me again. He is important to me. 

They all are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you can! Thx for reading


	4. No one should trust me. Especially god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On my 25 birthday I mm not feeling too hot. But I don't say anything thinking I'm just tired. But once I faint and meet Chuck I realize I'm not sick. I'm the fire flower.

We walked into the bunker with duffle bags hanging on our shoulders. Each of us was dirty and bruised but we were all smiling. When you take down a bunch of shifters in one hunt it's definitely a win. "This might just be my opinion but shifters are assholes," I said as I put my bag on the table. 

"Agreed." They said at the Same time. Sam and I sat at the table exhausted from the long hunt. Dean walked in with three beers and slide them across the table to us. Dean sat down next to me. I put my phone down on the table.

I looked down at all the cuts and bruises on my arms. Dean looked at me as I put some water on a cloth and wiped my cuts off. "You'll get used to it." He laughed as I finished wiping it down. 

"Ya well I hope so." I put the cloth back on the table and sat back in my chair. "Can we take a break. Like from doing anything because everything hurts." 

"Well we don't have anything yet so ya I guess we could." 

We sat there drinking our beers not talking at all when suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked at it and went to grab it but before I could Dean grabbed it off the table. "Give it back. Come on." I put my hand out for him to give it back but he just kept looking at my phone. 

Deans face lit up. "You sneaky little liar." He smirked. 

I put my head over his shoulder. "What did I do?" Sam leaned forward and put his bottle on the table. 

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday." Dean answered. 

"Wait it's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"Oh. That." I leaned back in my chair. "I never liked my birthday so I don't usually share it with people."

"Well you could have told us." Dean said putting my phone back on the table.

"Well technically it's not my birthday. I was born at 11:59 pm exactly. I usually just get some cake or pie." I said with a little sarcasm.

"We don't usually celebrate our own but we should definitely celebrate yours. How old are you anyway?"

"25 tonight." 

"Ya well birthdays a birthday. We should do something." Dean said standing up with a silly smile on his face.

"To be honest I'm good with burgers and a few beers."

"Well at least let us get you a cake or something." 

"Actually…ever since I was 15 I always ate pie for my birthday instead of cake." I chuckled at my weirdness. Dean stood up instantly.

"Even better! I'm gonna get us some birthday gear!" He grabbed his keys and his wallet and bolted out of the room. 

"He really loves pie doesn't he?" Sam and I chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower before he gets back ok?"

"Ya sure." Sam says looking at me with a suspicious smile. I laughed and walked out of the room. 

I got on the shower and washed all the blood and sweat off of me. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. My hair was a complete mess. I tried and tried to brush it with my hairbrush trying to get all the knots out. It took forever. I finally braided it in a side braid so it was out of my face. I took my towel off and put on a bra top some loose shorts and a flannel shirt. 

11:00. I finished getting ready so I started to walk out of the bathroom. I reached for the door but before I could even grab the handle I deep pain started to spread through my back. I stumbled back as it got worse and worse. I fell to my knees. My backed burned like hell. I threw off the flannel and felt my back. It felt like it was on fire. My clothes were fine though. No holes. I tried to scream for help but something covered my mouth. Nothing was there but something didn't want me to scream. 

The pain and the hotness started to slowly go away. I breathed hard as everything stopped. I used the counter to stand up and look in the mirror. I turned around and looked I the mirror at my back. Nothing was there. It was no longer hot. It was like nothing ever happened.

I flipped around again and looked at myself in the mirror. I was so frightened. That pain I felt wasn't normal. I grabbed the flannel and put it back on. I felt normal. Like I had imagined the whole thing. I looked back at my eyes in the mirror but instead of them being brown like they were Salish to be the were a deep shade of red. I stepped back shocked at what I saw. I blinked rapidly and looked back in the mirror. They were normal. Nothing wrong with me. Nothing bad.

I'm just tired. I'm just extremely tired. 

I walked down the hall back into the library where I could smell burgers and pie. "There she is," Dean exclaimed. 

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Happy birthday Kennedy." I turned around to see Castiel. 

"Thanks Cas." I said. My head was still on what happened in the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked. 

"Ya ya I'm fine just tired." I walked towards the table with lots of food on it. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did." Sam said. "You're special to us Ken and we wanted you to know that."

"Thanks Sam. Thanks, guys I really love it." I sat down at the table and we started to eat.

11:30. We had just finished all the food and now we were going to eat some pie. I got the first prove and of course, Dean took the next. We talked about shows and books. I talked about my parents. We just talked. I had completely forgotten about what happened. 

11:45. Dean was drunk now. Not do stupid things drunk but fun drunk. He kept talking about how in 14 minutes I would be 25 and how it was so cool. Sam was fine considering he only had like 2 beers and Castiel just sat there talking once and a while. Sometimes my head would get fuzzy and my eyes would start to dim. I pushed it off saying I'm just tired. 

11:55. My head started to burn but I said nothing. I started considering heading to bed. It had been a long day and I needed some rest. Dean wasn't as fun drunk now he just seemed like himself. Dean looked at the clock anxiously waiting for it to turn. Sam laughed at his brother as my headache grew. Cas looked at me puzzled. He noticed I wasn't looking well but he didn't say anything. 

11:58. Cas looked at me worried as my eyes started to flutter closed. "Kennedy are you all right?" My head and eyes hurt like hell. 

"Cas.." The room started to spin. I fell out of my chair and hit the floor hard. I could hear Dean and Sam rushing towards me. I could see the outline of them as my vision was very blurry. 

"Kennedy what's wrong?" Sam said sitting next to me. Cas stood behind him. My body felt awful. A giant pain went through my back and head and my whole body contracted at it. Dean and Sam are called my name. The calls became more distant. I could hear Cas tell them to back away from me. I'm scared. I'm scared as hell.

\----------------------------------------

12:00. Midnight. It was dark. My body shot up. My eyes glowed. My eyes shined a bright white. The powers I had inside me the rage that burned beneath it. Then within half a second, it was done.

I was in a white room. Nothing around me. I was floating. There wasn't a ground just white. "Hello? Helloooo?" My voice echoed throughout the room.

"There's no need to shout." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to be face to face with a man. He had a brown beard and hair and was in a t-shirt and jeans. "Hi, Kennedy." He waved his hand.

"Who are you?" I floated away from him.

"Well people call me a lot of things. But I prefer chuck."

"Ok but who is chuck, like what are you?"

"Oh sorry, this is where it gets complicated. You see I want to tell you but you might blab that I'm in this body to the Winchesters and I can't have that."

"Sorry but this is just a dream I can't remember my dreams. So spill it."

"Yes you can.

"Can what?"

"Remember your dreams." (What I wanted to say. How the hell do you know that?) but he started talking before I could. "You used to have small visions when you were a kid. Just of the regular stuff. Remember that? You would always ask me for help."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I have been here for all of it."

"Ok so that makes no sense. I'm just going to find a way out." I turned around trying to look for something.

"Kennedy I understand you don't trust me. You have never really trusted anyone for that matter but just listen. I'm here to help you." He grabbed my hand I faced him. "I have watched over you your entire life. I know you. I am the one who gave you these powers."

"I don't have powers. I didn't have visions. I was a dumb kid with a wild imagination." I yanked my hand away.

"But then again your still here." He motioned around him. His voice became soft. "You are a strong beautiful girl. I chose you. There are billions of people on earth but I chose you. I trust you." 

"Why would anyone ever trust me with anything?" No one would trust me. No one ever should." 

"But I do." I looked at him. He smiled a little bit before grabbing my hand again. 

"All I want to say is don't let anyone get there hands on you. Even the angels. If someone awful got their hands on you. The consequences would be dire. The Winchesters and Castiel are the only people you should trust."

"Ok but if I do have these powers how come they started now? Why not when I needed them."

"I had to wait till you were with the right people and you were strong enough to contain them." 

"Contain them?"

"These powers are strong. But you are stronger. I chose you out of everyone. You will save so many people you will save the Winchesters." He smiled. "I have to erase the memory of my name and my image out of your mind because Dean and Sam cannot know who I am."

"But why? Why would you trust me? You have no reason to." 

He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead head. "Because I have faith in you. And that's all I need." I looked at him. He had power radiating off of him but he had the kindest smile on his face.

"Who are you?" 

He walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "I am god and you are my fire flower."

My eyes were closed. They hurt but I felt nothing but light at the same time. I opened my eyes and the Winchester brothers and the angel were the first things I saw. Dean held my face saying my name while Sam checked my pulse constantly. "That was crappy," I said still lying down. 

"Kennedy are you alright? You started screaming like crazy." Dean muttered while holding my head.

"My back." I said while I sat up slowly with the help of Sam. Dean yanked my shirt off leaving it on the other side of the room. 

"What the hell?" Dean stared at my back. He ran his fingers across something before taking his hand back when I groaned in pain. 

Sam ran behind me and he looked as shocked as Dean. But Cas he just stood there.

I was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Er.. nothing." Dean answered. 

"What is it Dean?" 

"Wings. Wings are burnt into your back. With the writing on the edge."

"It's in Enochian."  
Said Cas finally talking. Cas knelt down and rubbed his hand on my back. I moaned in pain. "It means fire flower."

Dean handed me my shirt. I put it on without looking up. "What the hell does that mean?" You yelled in a soft voice. 

"She has been picked by god." Sam and dean looked at Cas confused.

"For what?" Dean asked standing up with rage in his voice.

"To be holder of powerful magic."

"God damn it! Everyone we start to care about." Dean yelled walking in circles.

"How do you know this Cas?" Sam asked trying to stay calm.

"It was a myth. A prophecy. A girl would be born with powers. She would have small visions as a child then when she became a certain age her powers would start to be unlocked. These powers would exceed the power of the most powerful angel or demon. God couldn't contain them so he chose one child to contain them. He would choose someone that had strength. Someone who could follow orders but had an independent spirit. I always thought it was a myth. Now that you turned 25 your powers will become unlocked. That necklace with be doing so much more than hiding you. It will protect you." I looked at him then back down to the floor. "Kennedy everyone who knows about this legend will want a piece of you. You have the powers of both the light and darkness inside of you."

"I know." 

"You know?" Dean asked 

"God told me. And... and I am supposed to be strong and brave. I'm supposed to control them." 

I still looked at the floor. Dean turned to me and bent down realizing I was incredibly frightened. "Kennedy look at me please." He tried lifting my chin but I turned away. He put his hands on my face and lifted it so his eyes met mine. He became frightened and jumped back when he saw my eyes were a dark red.

"Dean." I looked back up and my eyes were brown again. "I'm sorry." 

"Kennedy we will help you through this. If God has faith in you than we do too." Dean said holding my arm.

"That's why Crowley wants you. Because you can help him reclaim hell once and for all." Sam said while standing up off the floor. I stood up with him. Trying to look brave.

"But he can't find her right? The necklace prevents him from finding her. Both angels and demon as well." 

"Correct." Cas didn't look confident but I trusted him. There was a long pause. I want to be normal if god has trust in me that it can't go all bad right?

Everyone one looked at me. "Kennedy you're going to be alright," Dean said bringing me into a hug. 

"I just need a minute." I pushed off of him and walked towards my room. My legs gave in before I could get to the hall. Sam ran over to help but I didn't let him. "I'm fine. I can help myself." I stood up and walked back to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Three weeks. She hasn't said a word in 3 weeks. What are we going to do Sam? She only leaves her room to go to the bathroom. We bring her food. But she barely eats. I'm worried." 

"Maybe she just needs to leave for a while be back on the road. It might be good for her to leave the bunker once and a while."

"No not happening."

"Why?"

"You know what's out there. Everyone and everything is going to be after her."

"I don't mean she has to leave the motel room. But it is nice to get away from your surroundings once and a while."

"Even if you are right I can't seem to find a case so tough luck." Dean was frustrated. Sam glared at him. A few minutes passed.

"You like her don't you?" Dean threw Sam a sharp look. 

"But out bitch."

"Jerk." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the sound of wings echoed throughout the kitchen. "Hello."

"Hey Cas." Sam says still looking at his computer.

"Has she said anything?"

"No not a word." 

"Well I have good news. Since Kennedy hasn't found any powers yet the talk of the prophecy has gone down. People think it was a false alarm so the lookout for her has gone down."

"That's great! Maybe she can hunt with us again now." Sam said cheerfully.

Dean looked up with anger in his eyes. "But what if she hunts and the power does get unlocked. Everything and everyone who knows about the prophecy in the world will want a piece of her. I won't let anything happen to her." He stood up shoving his chair back into the table. He turned around grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Dean we all are worried for her but the problem just won't disappear." Cas said with a tough tone. Dean didn't look at him he just faced the back breathing heavily. There was a small bump at the door. Dean look turned towards the door. Cas sat up quickly then looked towards the door.

"Kennedy you can come out now." Cas said looking towards the door. I walked around the corner. My eyes a dark shade of red.

I shuffled across the floor to the table. I was holding a newspaper in my hands. "I want to go. I want to hunt again." I placed the newspaper in front of the dean. It had an article circled with a black sharpie. 

~MAN FOUND DEAD AT THE EDGE OF FREEWAY.~  
Mark Collins was found dead last night at the edge of a freeway last night in Clovis, California. 4 people have recently gone missing. Mark Collins one of them. With his throat ripped out he had blood surrounding him. You have to wonder if this the work of a serial killer or just an animal attack. More information on the back.--->

It looked like a vampire case. 

I kissed Dean on the cheek. "If I'm going your coming." His face turned bright red. I walked out of the room with a neutral expression on my face until I turned the corner. Then I smiled and took a deep breath. I walked back to my room listening to Sam laugh while dean started yelling at him to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long it's kind of a crucial chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter about what happened in the diner as Kennedy was fighting the Demon outside.  
> More info in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~IMPORTANT~  
> Please don't hate me! I know ive havent done the next chpater for this and imslowly working on it but things have gotten in the way, just hold on and be patient its coming i promise. But in the mean time, i have whipped up a chapter for you. This one shows what happened inside the diner as Kennedy was fighting the demon outside. I think it was a good add on especially because the next chapter is long and really important. So once again, please dont hate me. Im really trying.

"So we haven't found a single case yet?" 

"No. Everything is really quiet." Sam placed the newspaper back on the diner counter and leaned forward. "No demons, vamps, shifters, nothing at all." They could hear the door to the diner swing open then close quietly. "Any word from Cas?"

"Nada." Dean leaned forward on the counter. "So what now?" 

"We could head back to the bunker, see if we could find anything there." The waitress walk over and gently put a cup of coffee in front of Dean. 

"Ya bunker it is then, I don't know if I can stand another motel room like the last one.." He almost shuttered at the thought. Dean started to scan the room. There was an old couple who seemed to fight constantly in their booth and a very tired guy with an almost empty glass of whiskey on the other side of the room. There was a booth in the corner of the room with two guys sitting in it. One had dark red hair with a denim jacket and jeans on. The other had blond hair with a brown jacket and dark jeans on. He finally saw one girl sitting only a few seats away from them. She had brown hair with light skin with jeans and a leather jacket on. She finished a few fries and kinda stared into space. "Maybe I could take one more night." He smirked.

Sam looked that way. "Dean no, leave the girl alone." The girl looked over an saw Dean looking at her. He raised his coffee cup. The girl looked away smiling to herself. Dean turned back over to Sam and Sam looked really annoyed. 

"What?" Dean asked looking clueless. Sam rolled his eyes and scanned the newspaper once again. Dean sipped his coffee and looked back over to the girl. One of the guys with red hair from the booth was standing over her while the other guy was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey babe wanna get out of here?" Dean hit Sam with the back of his hand on the rib. Sam looked over. 

"Get a life." The girl responded. She stood up and slammed a few dollars on the table and started to walk away. The guy grabbed her by her wrist and started to pull her in for a kiss. Sam and Dean stood up ready to intervein. But the girl threw a punch and the guy tumbled back onto one of the stools. She pulled her hair behind her ear. "No, I think I'm good." The boys grinned. She walked out the door and towards her car.

The red-haired guy rubbed his chin as laughs from most of the people in the diner could be heard. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. Sam and Dean watched him left but they sat back down. It seemed as though this girl could take care of herself. After that, the whole place seemed really quiet. Music wasn't even playing. Suddenly the voice of the girl could be heard from outside. "Get the hell off me!" Sam and Dean looked at each other before grabbing their bags and standing up.

They walked towards the doors and went to push on the handle when it didn't move. They tugged at the door for few more seconds. "Where's the knife?" Sam whispered to Dean. They slowly turned around. Dean didn't answer. "Dean?'

"It's in the cup holder." Dean said observing the room. Sam shifted his weight from side to side. "Got the kitchen?" 

"Ya." They headed in two separate directions. Sam walked into the kitchen and looked around. He could see no one. "Hello?" He said out loud. He walked around a shelf in the back of the room to see the chef's thought slit. A small pile of sulfur lay next to his head. "Damn it." Sam huffed. He an out of the Kitchen and stopped where he was. Everyone else in the diner was dead. "Dean!" Sam yelled. He ran over to where the bathroom was. Dean was just about to open the door when Sam pushed it open. 

"Waitress is dead." He looked at one of the stalls. Blood seeped out the side.

"Ya so i everyone else." 

"What?" Dean stepped out and looked around at the blood that was lying on the floor. 

"How are we gonna get out of this one?"

"Well I did get this." He handed Sam a plastic water bottle. "Holy water." 

Sam opened the lid and sniffed it. "Aw, dude." 

"What?"

"What water did you use?" Sam looked at dean reluctantly. 

"Look the sink wasnt working so-" 

"No. Just no." He handed Dean the water back. They both took a second. 

"Ready?" 

"Ya." Sam answered. 

Dean put the bottle in his jacket for when he needed it. "Show yourself, bitch!" Dean yelled. 

"Well if it isn't my two favorite pairs of plaid." They turned around to see the guy with the blond hair from earlier. "A little late to the party?" He smiled and motioned to the corpses. 

"Where's your friend?" Sam asked. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"You weren't here alone." Dean said looking at the booth from earlier.

"Oh he's trying to pick up this package." Three gunshots could be heard from outside followed by silence.

"Doesn't sound like its going too well." Dean said smiling. "Who are you?"

"I am Dalf." Dave bowed sarcastically. 

"Like Gandalf?" Dean asked laughing to himself.

"No. Just Dalf."

"Whatever you say Gandalf." Dave growled. "So what's with this package?" Dean asked. They slowly paced around in a circle. 

"Who. And that is none of your business." 

"It became our business when you killed all these people." Sam responded. 

"I must admit that you being here wasn't part of the plan but we'll work it out." He smiled. "But we do have the upper hand."

"How so?" Sam aked. 

"You don't have your precious knife." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long sharp knife. "But I have mine." 

"Maybe we don't need it." Dean smirked. Dave looked confused. Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out the water splashing it all over him. The demon hissed and backed up as steam emitted from where the water touched. The demon swung the knife back and forth hitting the bays in the arms and the legs before Sam could even start the exorcism. "What's the package?" Dean yelled. Sam started to say and exorcism. Dean kept splashing the toilet water all over Dalf. 

Dalf laughed as he stumbled back in pain. "You'll never win!" He laughed and screamed. "Not once we have her." Sam and Dean both stopped for a second. 

"Her?" Sam asked. Unfortunately, this was enough time for the demon to push his hand out. Dean dropped the bottle and spilled lots of it as he and Sam went flying towards the wall. They slammed against it. They could barely breathe. Just one more line from the exorcism and they could leave but they couldn't say anything. 

Dalf barely stood up. He was weak I the knees. "Yes. Her. See you think you know what's going on with demons and angels," He took a few steps forward. "But you actually have no idea what we're looking for." He took one more step forward straight into the holy water. He stumbled back. The boys fell from the wall. Sam hit his head on the way down and passed out. 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. He turned his head towards Dave and stood up ready to kick his ass. Dave recovered and ripped the knife through Deans shoulder. Dean fell back next to passed out sam. Dean said the final words of the exorcism as he hit the floor. Black smoke emitted from Dalfs mouth and into the ground as his meat suit fell to the floor dead. "Have fun in hell," Dean said as he fell back onto the floor next to Sam. He lay there as his eyes slowly closed on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Where are your manners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a vision but dean tries to convince me it’s a dream. Vampires attack and capture the brothers. I come to the rescue but get caught up in a deal I don’t want. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s here just like I promised! It’s an important chapter to the story so really try and pay attention. Now I probably won’t be posting on this one for another while because I have to work on a another one that I said I would put out a chapter like 3 months ago. Oops. But I hope you Like it!!! Leave kudos or comments whatever you feel like. But I really love hearing from the reader it keeps me motivated.

Dreaming is weird. Sometimes it’s so real you could almost swear you were actually there. And for some, it’s so ridiculous that you know you’re dreaming. But what I dreamed that night stuck with me. 

It was like I was there but I wasn’t. Like I was a hologram-like from Star Wars. I could see only two people. They stood there talking. Something inside me knew instantly what they were. “Vampires,” I growled to myself. 

“So you saw her, the girl?” A guy in black shirt talked to a taller man in a red long sleeve shirt. 

“I did yes.” 

“We need to move now. While she’s defenseless.” He started to walk away but the guy in the red shirt grabbed his arm. Their faces were blurred out so I couldn’t see either one of them clearly. 

“Not so fast. We need the Winchesters out of the way.”

“They got her a separate room. We could slip in and out without them knowing.”

“What is the point of grabbing her now. She has the shield on her and she won’t choose to take it down if we don’t have something to trade.”

The guy in black looked like he was thinking. “Does she own a dog?

“No you idiot we are going to capture the Winchesters.” 

“Oh. Ya, that makes a lot more sense.”

“We get the hunters then when she takes our side we turn her in front of their eyes. Then she kills them herself.” 

“What if she doesn’t side with us?”

“Then we kill them. Either way, the Winchesters are goners.” He started to laugh evilly. 

The dream started to fade away and it came to a different scene. It was a large barn with nothing in it. No doors. No windows. Right in the center of the room was a ball of dark red energy. It moved around like something was trying to get out. Parts of it were on fire but they went out quickly and where they went out a flower grew then died and faded away. I walked around it. I could feel the heat raiding off of it. “What is this?” I brought my hand up to touch it and the closer I got to it white started to spread throughout it. I yanked my hand back and it went back to normal.

I waved my hand around it and the white followed. It was like I was connected to it. I started to put my hand out to touch it again but hesitated and brought it back. “It’s just a Dream right?” I reached my hand out and touched it. The energy exploded pushing me back. A mix of red and white swarmed the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. You could see the white absorb the red. Suddenly the energy started to attached its self to me as I slowly flew back. It covered my mouth and my hands. I couldn’t move. It covered my whole body except my eyes. 

I was completely paralyzed from head to toe. I wasn’t frightened though. Because it felt right. All the energy absorbed into my skin. Everything that had touched me went into my skin and disappeared. Two things of energy still sat in the open right in front of my eyes. Still moving back the things of energy went into each eye. I shut my eyes and felt like I never felt before and when I opened them I woke up panting and sweating on the motel bed. 

Dean and Sam burst into the room with their guns in hand. “Kennedy are you alright?” Sam said. They put their guns away and ran over to me. 

“I’m fine.” I was still panting. 

“You don’t look fine.” Dean said. T

“What are you guys doing here?” 

“The lights in our room started to rapidly flicker then all of them shattered and everything went black. Then we heard you scream.” Sam answered. “What happened?” 

“I’m sorry for waking you guys. I just had a dream.” I looked down. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “What kind of Dream?” Dean asked. 

“Like a vision.” I looked back up at the boys. They looked worried. 

“What happened?” 

“I had two. I was in a room with two vamps. They talked about killing you guys tomorrow and using you as a bargaining tool against me. They wanted to turn me and then they want me to kill you guys.” 

“And the other?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“I was in an empty barn with this dark red ball of energy in the middle. Every time I would go to touch it would start to turn white. When I did touch it exploded and all of the red and white that was part of it patched onto me as I flew back towards a wall. Then I absorbed it into my skin with two separate parts of energy going into my eyes. Then I woke up.”

“Kennedy the Dream probably meant some-“

“It was just a Dream.” Dean said interrupting Sam. Dean looked at me straight in the eyes. 

“But Dean-“

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Dean looked at sam sternly. Dean sat next to me on the bed. “You’ll be fine. If no powers have come then why would you have visions.” 

“I’m not so sure.” I looked up at Sam. “They felt so real.” 

“It’s nothing.” Dean said trying to reassure me. “If anything did happen Cas would be here right now.” 

“Ya that’s true.” I said doubtfully.

“Ok then.” Dean stood up and strayed to walk towards the door. “Get some sleep.” Sam followed behind him looking like he had something to say. As soon as Sam was out of the room the door closed. They thought they were being sneaky but I could hear them talking outside the door.

“Dean you can’t just lie to her about that we both know that she actually did have the vision.” 

“No she didn’t. And even if she did there’s no need to scare her like that. She beat up as it is, we don’t need to add anything.” 

“She needs to know. If this is what’s going to happen to her she should know it’s happening.” 

“Nothing is happening to her.” 

“What if she is right? What are you going to do then?” 

"She isn't."

"When I had visions they were always right. Hers could be too."

"It was just a dream, Sam. Nothing bad will happen to us or her I promise you that." The door opened then closed to their room before everything went quiet.

\------------------------------------------

"So you got the location?" Sam asked stocking his machete into his duffle bag. 

"Ya the old barn outside of town." I said closing my computer.

"It seems to be a small nest so it shouldn't take long." I smiled at him. Dean walked into the room holding a fast food bag. He placed it in front of me without saying anything. "What's this?" I asked looking up at him.

"Your dinner." He stood up and went to grab his bag. 

"And why did you bring it here?" 

"Because you're not coming."

Sam and I looked at each other surprised. "Dean. I'm coming." 

"No you're not. It's too risky." He faced his bed with his back towards me. 

"Dean I get you're worried but I can handle myself." 

He whipped around. "Three weeks ago you could barely stand. You can act confident but you could get hurt or worse."

"Three weeks ago! Dean, I'm fine I just needed a break." I walked towards him. 

"You're staying." He became face to face with me. "And that's final." 

"Kennedy. He might be right." Sam said. 

I turned around. "You too?" 

"Look as much as I hate it, he's right. I want you to come, I really do, but if your dream was right and the vampires might be after you then it might be right for you to stay." 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Dean pointed to sam. “She’s staying because she could get killed not because of some dumb dream.”

I sat down on the bed. "So I'm supposed to sit here and do nothing." They didn't answer. I sighed. "Fine." They kept packing their bags. 

They were ready to go and about to walk out the door. "If you don't hear back from us in more than 3 hours call Cas. Don't come by yourself. You hear me?" Dean said throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

"I got it."

"Fine." He started to walk towards the door. 

"What if Cas is busy?" I asked still on the bed. He walked over to the door ready to leave.

"Than you take a car and leave. Go back to the bunker. If you don't show up than the vamps might come looking for you so you leave." 

I stood up from the bed. "I'm not leaving without you guys. Staying back is one thing, leaving is another."

"You will if you need to end of story."

"No. You don't get to do that. If you guys don't come back I'm coming."

"You stay here until 8:00. If we're not back you leave. And that's it." Dean yelled putting his foot down. I realized there was no use in arguing so I sat back down and glared at him. 

Sam seemed to be ready to leave before it got worse. "Well then we will see you later Kennedy have fun." He practically pushed dean out the door. 

I huffed and I puffed and I did absolutely nothing for 2 and a half hours. I kept telling myself "They’re fine. They are always fine." I continually looked at my phone hoping for a call or even a text. Something.

7:45. I just sat there. Nothing to do. But then the phone rang. I rushed over and gripped the phone incredibly relieved. Sam was calling me. "Hello? Sam?"

"No Sam here honey." My breath stopped.

"Who is this? Where Sam?"

"Oh my. So many questions."

"Answer me!"

"Quiet a temper you have there. Sam's fine. But not for long."

"And Dean?"

"He's right here. Would you like to speak to him?" I could hear him pull a gag out of Deans mouth.

"Don’t listen to him! It's a trap! Get ou-"Dean's voice got cut off. I heard something fall before I heard Jax's voice again.

"That is enough out of you. Now, if you want to see your friend again I would suggest you do exactly as I say. As you probably know, we came for you. So I want you to come down to our place and give yourself up. If you do then your friends live if not well...."

"You don't know where I am I could leave town and you would never find me. 

"If you do leave your friends will never see the light of day. And you won't let that happen."

"I could call in a friend who could kill you all with a blink of his eye."

"Aw very good point but we also angel proofed the town. So no angel friend is coming to save you." 

"So you think I'm just going to give myself up?"

"No. But I do think you will come to save your friends.”

I was furious. I knew this was coming but those idiotic... idiots didn't listen. "No.”

"Then were in agreement then."

"Yes."

"Be here half past 8." The phone went dead. I don't care if powers come at a price of what I'm about to do. 

No one. And I mean no one. Hurts my family.

Blood splattered on my clothes as the vamp's body dropped to the ground. "5." I snuck around the back and took out 2 more. "7." I walked into the barn. There were hay and blood scattered all over the floor. I walked straight through the blood up to two huge doors. I counted. 1, 2....

"Don't just stand there come on in." The dark voice from the phone spoke. I pushed open the doors. The barn was large. It had peeling paint lining the walls and the smell of rotting wood. Chunks of wood were missing from the roof providing the only source of light from the moon. The corners of the room were dark but you could hear the rustle of something. The floor was concrete with hay randomly strewed around the room with Large piles of it randomly placed around the room. There was only one door and I was blocking it. 

The only furniture in the room were two chairs Sam and Dean both tied to them with gags in their mouths. Deans eyes grew with anger when he saw me. 

"Why hello dear nice of you to join us. And right on time too." An older man may be in his late sixties walked out from The back of the room. He had a strong physic and was very tall with black hair that had stripes of gray that was slicked back with way too much hair gel. He had a thin leather jacket on with a white shirt that has a hole near his neckline. The jeans he wore had a tear in the knee and a blood stain on the pocket. 

"Let them go." 

"Now, now, where are your manners?" He said putting his hand on his chest like he was shocked. 

"They left about the same time that I gave a fuck about what you thought." I said sarcastically. 

“Witty.” He said to himself. “Well, my manners have not left me.” He did a bow putting his right arm on his chest and his left in the air. “I am Jax.” He stayed down but brought his head up. “Nice to meet you.” He stood back up and stared at me. “This is the part where you respond.”

“You wanted me here. You already know who I am.” 

“No we know the power that resides in you, not the person that wields it. So please, introduce yourself to the class.” 

“Rose.”

“Nope.” I looked at him oddly. “How do you think I fooled the famous Winchesters.” He looked at Sam and Dean and smiled. “I know a lie when I see one.”

“Ryann.”

“No.”

“Hunter.”

“Try again.”

“Christina.” 

“Still wrong.” 

I hesitated. “Kennedy.” 

“There it is.” He smiled. “I knew you would come through.” He winked. He walked towards the boys. He pointed his finger between the two before he went and sat down on Deans lap. Dean didn’t seem very happy about that. 

I said frustrated. “I’m here like you wanted. Now let them go.” 

“You know, I’ve been doing some thinking and I have decided... no.” 

“But you said-“

“What I said doesn’t matter. It’s what’s happening now that should worry you.”

“What do you want?” 

“It’s not what I want it’s whom.”

I paused. “Me.” 

He smirked. “You have to let us turn you into one of us then we let them go." Dean and Sam started violently struggling at their restraints. 

Sam's gag came undone and fell to the floor. "Kennedy don't!" He yelled while he still pulled at the ropes. "Get out of here now!" 

"Ah our first volunteer." Jax walked over to Sam and grabbed him by the chin. He started talking directly to Sam. "If your friend does not choose to side with us you'll be the first death," I growled at him. "Weapon down if you don't mind." 

Angry and frustrated I looked at Dean. He seemed just as worried as I was. I put the weapon down and pushed it towards the chairs. "I assure you," I looked back at the vamp. "Hurting either of them in any way would be a huge mistake." 

"And I assure you, little girl," His fangs grew out of his mouth. "I can handle it." He grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled his neck sideways. Sam grunted at his head being pulled so suddenly. 

"You don't touch him, or by god, I will tear you into pieces." I yelled. I took a step forward. 

"Try me." His fangs sparkled. Sharp and bright white. 

“Leave him alone.” 

“ Or what?” He walked away from Sam. “Are you gonna threaten me to death?” He asked sarcastically. I didn’t answer. “I thought so.” Jax smiled and turned around back towards the boys, but Dean and Sam were gone.

Dean came around and punched Jax. He fell the floor looking like he passed out. Sam stood behind him. Dean looked at me angrily. "I told you to leave town!" He yelled. 

"Hi to you too." I said rolling my eyes. 

"No, I'm not joking this time sweetheart." He followed me as I went to get Sam out of the chair. "You should have just left town as I said."

"And just let you die? Was that the plan? Why the hell would I do that?" I yelled over him. 

"You could have gotten killed! You should have stayed back." 

"And you could have gotten killed if I didn't come." I responded. I walked over and picked up my machete of the ground. Sam stayed out of this. “This wasn't the best situation if you hadn't noticed." I looked him in the eye. "Now if you'll excuse me,” I waved my machete around. “I have a vamp to kill." I turned to where Jax had fallen. He was gone. "Well shit." 

Suddenly we were all grabbed from behind by vamps. Jax had slipped away and was now standing in the middle of all of us. "Well, I must say this has been fun. But now we should get down to business." I looked at him in the eye. "Fire flower although there has been some trial and error, my deal still stands. You for your friends."

"No!" Dean yelled. 

"Shut them up! This is between us and her." Jax said. The other vamps put gags on Sam and Deans mouths once again.

"Why can't you just turn me?" I looked at him confused. "You could have done it already."

"Because you have to choose. If you don't and we try to, it could kill us."

"And that's a bad thing?" 

"All of us. Including your boyfriend over there." He corrected me. I looked at him wanting to growl and tear his head off. "You see you have a protection spell over you. A powerful one. It protects you from any..... major damage. It lasts until you get your first power or you choose to give it up." 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because word gets around." He looked really interested in what he was saying. "It takes a lot of power to put something like that on someone like you. A lot more power than any angel or demon. So alarms went off." 

I smirked. "So you can't kill me?"

"No." He snarled 

"So I could just walk out of here. No one could touch me." I motioned to the door. 

"Don't get cocky. I can't turn or kill you. But I can hurt you. And them." He motioned to the boys. That shut me up quick. "So you see I won't let you leave without an answer. You or them?" I turned around and vamps covered the only exit.” "Still shy are we?" He asked.

I looked at him oddly. "Not really in the life or death decision mood currently." 

He growled and his fangs came out. "Fine let me try to pursue you." He got out a knife. He gripped my wrist and twisted it. He started to carve into my skin on my arm.

I screamed. “Be brave fire flower. You should know how Fire Flower." He cut me again. "Be strong fire flower." He yanked my arm. "If you can't save yourself how are you supposed to save everyone else." He cut down my cheek. "We could turn you and you could be strong like your supposed to be." He made a deep cut from my shoulder to my wrist. "That's what you've always wanted right? To be strong. To not be afraid. To feel like you could save the ones you love." I groaned as blood poured from every wound. He slowly cut my chest. "Have my answer yet?" 

"Fuck you!" I screamed. The pain still spread throughout my whole body. He made a cut almost down to the bone on my leg. I screamed out loud. 

"I'll kill you. I’ll kill all of you!" Dean yelled tugging at the ropes. His gag had come loose and was hanging on his neck.

Jax grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to standing. He dragged me across the floor until I was right in front of a dean. He threw me to the floor beside his feet. He grabbed deans chin and made him look at me. "Is this the mess you want in your life. This hunk of blood and bones. She's weak. She bruised. And she's delusional. I mean who would choose her." He turned Dean back to him. "I can see why you like them." He looked at Sam and Dean. “They’re brave and strong. They’re everything you aren’t.” Oh, but you wouldn’t be alive without them. You need them.” He looked at Sam. “He stood up and stepped between Sam and Dean.

Dean snarled at Jax. “You know I've killed many vamps in my time." He slowly looked back at him. "But I think I'll enjoy killing you the most." He smiled slyly. Jax brought his hand up and punched Dean making a giant cut along his face. Dean grunted but came back quickly. It started to bleed Jax brought his hand up to hit dean once again but I grabbed his arm and looked up at Jax with blood on my face. "Don't. You. Dare." 

"Really?" He put deans gag back on. He pulled me up to stand. He shoved me back. "You're going to start acting brave now?" He shoved me again. "Why not when your parents needed you." He yanked my arm and I moved closer. "Or those people in the diner who were about to die. Why didn't you choose to be strong then." 

He gripped the knife and threw me to my knees. "They all died because you weren't strong enough. See everyone says in the myth that you're supposed to be brave and powerful." He gripped my chin and yanked it back making us connect eyes. "But your a weak little freak. You can't save anyone. You never have. And you. never. will." He pushed me back. I sat in the dirt on my knees. He talked to the other vamps. "We kill them now." He turned around. "We deal with the flower later." Laughter could be heard from the other vamps. My whole head started to burn. Like fire was burning on the inside. 

Jax walked over to Sam and leaned his shoulder. Dean screamed through his gag. He looked at me as I tried to stand. I kept falling to my knees leaving large bruises and bloody scars. Sam looked at Jax angrily as he yanked on his hair. “Look I tried to warn you.” Jax held Sam's head sideways. Dean tried to break away but he couldn't get loose. Sam watched as Jax turned to me. His fangs grew. I grabbed at my face trying to get rid of the burning. "You should never put your faith in a wilted flower." He laughed. His fangs grew out. Then Jax dove towards Sams' neck fast. 

"No!" I screamed. I suddenly felt like my whole body was on fire. My body arched up. The moon still showed through the cracks on the ceiling. The light grew to be red as it reached my body. A red ring of Fire empires from around me. It flew through the walls and the chairs but it threw the vamps against the wall with scorch marks on their clothes. Burns covered their faces and hands. Some had burned down to the bone. When the flame passed over Sam and Dean it went through them. Their restraints became untied and fell the floor. 

They looked around then looked at me. You could see a faint dark red light coming from my eyes. Dean and Sam stood up and started to run towards me. 

I felt control. Rage was building up in me. My eyes were burning red. I brought my head down and looked forward. Dean and Sam stopped where they were, you could see the fear in their eyes. I stood up. Dean spoke. "Kennedy?" I didn't answer I just stared straight forward.

Dean and Sam were a few feet away when a growl could be heard from the back of the room. They turned to look. Jax was using the wall to stand. He had burns all over his body. Rubbing his head he turned to look at me and froze.

"Back." Jax flew and slammed into the back wall. I glided across the floor. I walked and stood between them. They stayed where they were and just watched. I stood in front of Jax and didn't say anything. 

I slightly moved my hand out and he pressed against the wall and he yelled in pain. I brought my hand down. "You hurt me. You hurt my family. And I want to rip every bone out of your body until you are nothing but fangs and skin." I twisted my hand and he screamed like his organs were being pushed around. 

I spoke to the vamp. "Now you see you know some manners but you are missing a few." I lifted my hand and he floated away from the wall. "You don't," I flicked my hand to the right. He flew and slammed into the wall. "Capture anyone." I flicked my hand to the left. "You don't torture anyone when things don't go your way." I flicked my hand towards the ceiling and he flew up. "You don't mess with my family." I brought him in front of me and slammed him on the floor. "And you don't mess with me." 

Jax stood up with his hands out like he was trying to protect himself. "Believe me it won't happen again." He backed up slowly. "Just let me go and I..I won't hurt anyone ever again I promise.”

"I have more than one reason to kill you right now. Why shouldn't I?"

"I won't kill I'll just run and live off of cow blood and do good. I promise you."

"Liar!" I snarled. I pointed my finger out and my machete flew and was right against his neck. 

He started to laugh. “You know what this means? You’re becoming what you never wanted to be. A relentless, merciless, unstoppable thing of power. That’s worse than any monster or demon out there.” He laughed evilly. He laughed until his last second. His head lay on the floor with the machete halfway through the wall. His body fell to the floor with a thud.

I stood there, my eyes still red and my body pumping with power. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and accidentally pushed Something. It flew back almost across the whole barn. It landed in a pile of hay. Then I realized it was Sam. Dean turned and ran to help. "Sam!" He yelled. He got over to the pile and leaned over him to help in. "Sammy!" 

"I'm fine Dean. I'm fine." Sam said sitting up. 

"Sam." My eyes went back to normal. "Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I don't know what I'm doing." I took a step forward keeping my hand away from me. Dean and Sam flinched. They looked frightened. I stepped back. "I didn't try and.."I looked down at my hands. They still glowed slightly. "I don't know what's happening to me." Dean helped sam stand up. They started to walk towards me. 

"Kennedy-" Sam tried to approach me.

"No please stay where you are." They stopped. "I don't want to hurt you again.”

Dean looked at Sam. "Get the warding." Dean said. 

Sam ran in one direction towards the wall where I assume the warding was. Dean slowly walked over towards me. I didn't look up. "Kennedy look at me." I looked up at him my eyes slightly red. "You're not gonna hurt me."

I looked back at my hands my eyes burning bright red now. “How do you know that? How do you know I’m not going to hurt you when I touch you?”

"Because I know you won’t. Just breath." He was a few feet in front of me. "Try and get it under control." 

"I don't know how." I closed my fists. 

"You can." 

"I can't!" I yelled. The chairs flew and hit the side of the walls shattering on impact. Prices of the chairs flew everywhere slamming into walls and sticking in the dirt like arrows.

A piece of wood flew and ripped through deans shirt. He grabbed it and took away his hand showing blood covering his sleeve. I backed up scared. Dean grunted in pain. "Damn it," Dean muttered to himself. Sam ran in behind dean holding his knife. 

He saw the blood and ran over. "Dean!" Sam looked at me. He looked angry like I meant to hurt him.

"I'm fine. It was just a stray piece of....chair." Sam still looked at me. Dean noticed how pissed Sam looked. "Hey, it wasn't her fault." Sam looked at Dean with doubt.

"Kennedy, you need to listen to us." Dean looked around really aware of what was going on. He had his hand over the cut. He slowly walked forward leaving Sam behind. "We know this is going to be hard but we can't run from it. This is something that is bound to you for better or worse. Sammy, Cas, and I. We're all going to help but we can't if you don't control it." My eyes dimmed. 

“Just stay away. You’ll be safe from me.” I took a few steps back bringing my hands in. 

“Don’t think about it too much. I’m fine.” He lifted up his hand. “I’m always fine.” 

He reached out his hand. I hesitated. I slowly put my hand in his. He gripped it. “All right." Looking back down at my diming hands. They were going back to normal. "Ok." He grabbed my head and hugged me. "It's going to be ok." 

Sam called from behind us. "We should call Cas. He would want to know what happened." 

Suddenly a light flapping of feathers came from behind us. Those gently blue eyes had become full of worry now. "What happened?" He asked looking at the boys. "What are you still doing here?" He stormed up to us.

“Cas what’s going on?” Sam asked. 

"We need to get her out of here now." He brought his hand up lightly touching my forehead and I was back in the bunker. 

"Guys?" I was in the library. I turned around looking for some. "Anyone?"

"They're coming." Castiel's voice came from behind me. 

I turned around. "When?" 

"A few days." He walked forward. "They had to make sure everything was resolved before they left. They are driving back." 

"Oh." I started to walk away. "Cas," I turned around. "Why did you show up like that?”

He took a deep breath and sat down. "Tonight your first power came. It made alarms go off that never go off. It made it easier for anyone to find you."

"But my necklace hides me right?"

"Yes, but with that much power coming into one area it is like a spotlight."

"Wow. Ok." I walked over and sat at the table across from him. 

Cas looked really hesitant to say anything. “What is it?”

"What?" I asked. 

"The power. What is it?”

"I'm not really sure.”

"I just want to know what it is. It could help us." 

"It's.. uh... it's control." Cas looked puzzled. "I can control things. At least that's what I think it is." 

"Can you show me?"

I hesitated. "I'll try." I stood up. There was an empty beer bottle on the floor. I lifted my hand out and tried to focus on it. It hovered in the air. It shook rapidly. I tried to hold onto it. I grunted and gripped my fist. The glass shattered going everywhere. "I don't know what I'm doing." I plopped back down. "I could control it before when I was at the barn then I accidentally pushed sam and it kind of disappeared." I rolled my eyes. "I could push someone across the room but I can't throw a bottle." 

"It's ok. It will get better." 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because it will. As your power evolves slowly your control over it will become greater." There was some silence. 

"Cas, What happens if it's not used? Like if I just put it on pause for a while."

"The energy and power would build up. It would only make it worse when you eventually do use them." I sat back down. "You're not considering that though right?"

"Cas i can't control it. When I could control it I wasn’t,” I took a breath keeping our eye contact. “I wasn’t me. Even if it does get better why would I need it? When I use it I just am overwhelmed."

"Kennedy. You are not alone." 

"I know." I pulled my hand inward as the bottle reassembled on the table. "I know." I stood up from the table and pushed my chair in. “Cas can you do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Can you see what you can find on the prophecy in heaven?”

“Might I ask why?”

I hesitated. “I want to know if there’s a way to stop this.”

“Kennedy, I don’t need to look at the prophecy to know that what’s happening to you is unstoppable.”

“Well can you at least get me more information on it because right now I’m kinda lost.” 

“Why are you so lost?”

“Because after all this I don’t know exactly know what’s happening to me or why.”

“I can try my best but I might not come up with lots of information. Heaven is full of knowledge and the fact that no one believed that this prophecy was true might make it even harder.”

I took a deep breath. “Just, try your best.” I stood up from the table and pushed my chair in. “I need some rest." I walked towards the hall. "Goodnight Castiel."

"Goodnight." He stood up and as I disappeared down the long hallway he disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment or kudos!! Comments are greatly appreciated because I really love hearing from people who actually read my stuff.


	7. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT JOKING READ PLEASE

Hey freaks geek and nerds of all ages! 

Disclaimer :THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ BECAUSE IT WILL AFFECT THE NEXT ONE! 

Now that I have your attention, I need to know something. So in the story Kennedy falls in a coma thing after discovering her powers and meets chuck once again but after that I need to ask something from you. Should she continue in her own story with Crowley as the villain or should I make it so she resumes whee Gadteel was possessing Sam? I could rewrite a few things in the chapter wheee Crowley becomes an iminent threat and threatens to capture Kennedy. Or I would continue with the original plot from the actual show but change certain subjects to appease the needs of some of the characters. THIS IS UP TO YOU! I’m good either way and I’ll get the next one out quickly but I do needs a few opinions. 

Thanks guys!

Dancinggeek2002


End file.
